A new identification scheme which recoragnizes 10 different species within the genus Staphylococcus has been used to identify all potentially significant isolates of organisms currently designated as S. epidermidis. The majority of these isolates were from bloods and other sterile fluids. Isolates from wounds, abscesses and high colony count urines which wee sent for antibiotic susceptibility testing were also identified.